A Demon Lord's Christmas
by saturnstar55
Summary: HELLO ALL! This is a story of what Raenef's Christmas would probably be like! PLEASE R&R! NOW COMPLETED! -
1. Castle Makeover

Welcome to yet another, pretty bad fanfic! If you are expected anything better than my mediocre writing talents, I would recommend you leave now, either by closing this window *points to little X in the corner* or to go back to your previous page *points to 'back' button* at this time! I hold no responsibility to those poor souls that decide to read this! Now for the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEMON DIARY, JUST THIS SPECK OF DUST I NAMED FRED!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Castle of Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth  
  
"..and so that is how the Hangma Campaign came to a close. MASTER RAENEF!!!!!!"  
  
And with Raenef falling off of his chair, yet another unsuccessful lesson ended.  
  
Chris and Erutis sighed as they walked in on the typical scene of Raenef crying and Eclipse looming over him with flames in the background.  
  
"Really Eclipse," Chris stated smugly, "You ought to just give up on him. You have a better chance of making ME into a demon lord than that crybaby!"  
  
"." Eclipse smirked. "Is that so.?"  
  
Chris then had the need to run out of the room in order to put out the fire in his mouth.  
  
Erutis was about ready to go practice her swordsmanship again, when she suddenly remembered something. "Hey Raenef! I forgot to ask, do you know what today is?"  
  
"No, what is it?" Raenef asked as his tears magically stopped.  
  
"You probably can't tell because of the weather being controlled around here, but it's December 24! Christmas Eve!"  
  
Eclipse's eye started to twitch in horror as he waited for Raenef's response.  
  
Surprisingly all was silent.  
  
Then. a whirlwind of peace, joy, and LOTS of tinsel covered the entire castle.  
  
When Erutis and Eclipse opened their eyes, they found the entire study decked in bows of holly, tinsel, twinkling lights, and fake snow with Raenef in a Santa suit breathing heavily in the corner grinning ear to ear.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS ECLIPSE!" Raenef shouted "My present to you is to become the best demon lord ever!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This coming from a demon in a Santa suit.?" Erutis and Eclipse muttered.  
  
"Meanies. anyway, my present to you Erutis is the best sword I can find from the next offering the villages give us!"  
  
".gee thanks, but I already took one from last month's offering."  
  
Silence.  
  
Eclipse finally got over his Scrooge-like thoughts in order to growl, "You, a mere mortal, dares to STEAL from a DEMON LORD'S personal spoils?!"  
  
"Ummmmm. yeah? I mean, it's not like Raenef is going to need it anytime soon."  
  
Seeing as Eclipse was ready to punish Erutis for the last time, Raenef quickly distracted him by trying to show how pretty the crusaders looked in reindeer antlers.  
  
"MASTER RAENEF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE CRUSADERS?!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yes, I know that was completely short & awful but if you are REALLY bored, come back tomorrow! I should have the next chapter up by then and it DOES get better. HONEST! 


	2. The 'Gift'

OMG! IF YOU ARE READING THIS AT LEAST ONE PERSON ACTUALLY DECIDED TO READ ANOTHER PART OF MY FIC!!!!!!!!! AND I GOT 4 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD ONES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THERE FIRE RAINING FROM THE SKY?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!??!!??! *continues to spaz out in the background* Eclipse appears and decides to ignore the crazy person screaming her lungs out. ". . . anyway that freak over there doesn't own Demon Diary." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAK?!"  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Raenef's Room Later  
  
"Sheesh. . . I don't know why Eclipse got so mad at me decorating his room a little bit. It's not like garland strands are THAT anti-demonic. . ."  
  
Raenef got off his bed sighing, "Oh well, I guess I will make it up to him by getting him a really good present. But what should I get?"  
  
". . .Hmmmm. . . WAIT THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And with Raenef's ominous sparkly eyed gaze going towards his wardrobe he advanced. . .  
  
Eclipse's Room(at the same time or around it, kinda, sorta. . .)  
  
*sigh* /Whatever am I going to do about Master Raenef? If one of his fellow demon lords were to catch a glimpse of the castle in its current state. . ./  
  
Eclipse's typical melancholy thoughts where interrupted by a LOUD bang from the next room followed by maniac laughter that sounded like Raenef.  
  
"What on earth is he up to? Is it not enough to disgrace his castle, he wants to destroy it too?" Eclipse murmured as he teleported himself to Raenef's room.  
  
Raenef's Room(I gotta keep the less intelligent people reading this straight about where the story is taking place!)  
  
"Um Master Raenef. . .?"  
  
"ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Echo. . .echo. . .echo. . .)  
  
Eclipse cleaned out his poor ears a couple times before replying, "Yes Master Raenef?"  
  
Raenef for once was the one with fangs and flames rising in the background.  
  
"Eclipse. . . why. . . have. . . you. . . entered. . . the. . . personal. . . domain. . . of. . . your. . . master. . . without. . . his. . . PERMISSION?!?!?!?!" (EEK! Sorry everyone for making Raenef out of character, I do have a reason!)  
  
Eclipse: o.O MAJORLY "Um, my apologies Master Raenef. I will not let it ah, happen again."  
  
And with that, the stupefied Eclipse whisked himself away to dwell on what in the name of the gods had just happened.  
  
Raenef waited for a few moments before breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Awwww. . . I hope I didn't hurt Eclipse's feelings. But I couldn't let him see his present! Ahh! I better get moving or else I'll never get it done before tomorrow!"  
  
*Starts whistling 'Whistle While You Work'* and gets a pair of looong sharp scissors out. . .(dum dum dummmmmmm ^-^)  
  
Dining Room Even Later  
  
Everybody: *Munch, munch, slurp, munch. . .*  
  
Raenef looked up from his plate slowly and said, "Um, Eclipse? Can you pass me the potatoes?"  
  
"Ce-Certainly, my lord." Eclipse replied a little shakily. He still hadn't gotten over how, well, DEMONIC Master Raenef had seemed earlier.  
  
After five more minutes of dead silence. . . Erutis cleared her throat.  
  
"Raenef? I know this is short notice but there is actually a reason why I brought up it being Christmas Eve. . ."  
  
Raenef brightened at the chance of interrupting the quiet. "What is it, Erutis?"  
  
"Well. . . I was hoping that I could visit my family for Christmas. I have every year since I left home to become a knight, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about me leaving."  
  
"Oh that's fine! Eclipse, can you teleport her back home?"  
  
"Of course Master Raenef." Eclipse said, a little surer of himself now that Raenef was acting like his regular cheerful again.  
  
"Thanks Raenef!" Erutis grinned.  
  
Raenef beamed one of his infamous kawaii smiles at Erutis and continued to eat.  
  
Chris meanwhile was holding a rather odd inner battle. . .  
  
/No! I will NOT ask! I don't need to be taking any favors from a DEMON LORD for Rased's sake!/  
  
/Oh give it up! Erutis said it first so it won't be weird or anything to ask. JUST DO IT!!!!/  
  
". . .*ahem*. . ."  
  
Everyone: "Yes Chris?"  
  
". . . . . . Um Raenef? Well I um, just, er, wanted to ask a favor as well. Would it be ah, too much to trouble to have you drop me off at the temple for Christmas? I mean Hejem is the only family that I really have and well. . ."  
  
Raenef smiled once again and replied happily, "No, that would be fine Chris! While Eclipse drops off Erutis, I can stop by the temple with you!"  
  
"Oh, well, thanks. . . I guess."  
  
Eclipse was once again glowering at Chris's impudence and how Raenef so merrily put up with him when a thought came to him. . . a very UNUSUAL thought.  
  
/But if both Erutis and Chris are away, that means Raenef and I will be all by ourselves. . . What if. . . *gasp* WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!/  
  
The rest of the table looked on as Eclipse started to pound his head on the table.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Foyer(And yes, the castle does have one- at least now it does!)  
  
"Merry Christmas Raenef! See ya Chris!"  
  
And with that, Erutis and Eclipse were off. The next minute, Raenef had transported himself and Chris to the temple of Rased.  
  
Temple of Rased(if you didn't figured it out . . .)  
  
"Heeellloooo? Master! Get out here and greet your super-genius successor!"  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO LIKE THAT YOU BRAT????"  
  
Raenef quietly left before the inevitable clash between master and pupil took place.  
  
Main Hall  
  
Eclipse shuffled into the hall still wondering what he was ever going to do if his mind kept on wandering like it had at the dinner table, when Raenef fell on top of him.  
  
"OOF! Man, I have got to learn to teleport better. . . OMG! I am sooooooo sorry Eclipse!"  
  
Eclipse getting up off the floor wondered, /Should I yell at him for apologizing or just landing on me first? Ah well, I might let it go this time since it is almost that silly mortal holiday./  
  
"It is quite alright Master Raenef. Although perhaps you would not have these difficulties if you were to listen to my hints on teleporting during your lessons."  
  
*BIG sweatdrop* "Ok. . . sorry again Eclipse."  
  
Silence. Somewhere a cricket chirped. Silence.  
  
Raenef giggled much to Eclipse's dismay. "It really is quiet without Erutis and Chris here."  
  
"Very true Master Raenef."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I suppose I better get to bed, it's getting late. Goodnight Eclipse!"  
  
"Goodnight Master Raenef. Sleep well."  
  
And with that Raenef left to have dreams of sugarplums and other un- demonlike things.  
  
*sigh* Eclipse then went to his own room and slipped into bed. Only one thing was keeping him from peaceful slumbers. . . /Why the hell am I happy that the others are gone? What is WRONG with me today? If I continue this way, I shall become even more of. . . a laugh. . .ing. . .stock. . . zzzzzz. . ./  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
*Bursts into tears* I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! EVEN WITH MY HORRIBLE SKILLS, A FEW OF YOU LIKED MY STORY ENOUGH TO ASK ME TO CONTINUE IT(THANK YOU SO MUCH *glomps everyone that has sent reviews*) AND I RUINED MY PROMISE TO UPDATE THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON- FOR REAL THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The 'Gift' REVEALED

HELLO! I think that the next chapter is going to be the end of my humble fic. Thanks for reading this story so far and I hope you like this installment as well as the next! Oh! And as a forewarning, there will be a tiny bed scene in here but most unfortunately, it is very clean. I am very sorry to all of my fellow citrus fans, but I have been trying to keep the characters very similar to what they actually are and I can't stop now! Anyway, in case you don't like yaoi, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING A DEMON DIARY FANFIC?!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
[ Eclipse's Room ]  
  
Eclipse wondered why he was awake when it had to be so early. Then he remembered receiving a not too pleasant clobbering to his stomach. He blearily opened his eyes to determine what dared interrupt his sleep. His first sight was of Raenef sitting on top of his abdomen still wearing his pajamas.  
  
"MERRY CHRISTMAS ECLIPSE!!!!" Raenef shouted to the now wide awake demon as he threw his arms around him.  
  
Eclipse's blood immediately rushed to his face, and well, one other region from being greeted like this by Raenef in of all places his bed.  
  
"M-Master Raenef???" Eclipse managed to squeak out before loosing his voice entirely from shock.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you Eclipse! I just really wanted to wake you up before you slept Christmas Day away!"  
  
*sigh* /Sheesh, what was I thinking? Master Raenef would never do anything like. . . 'that'!/  
  
"C'mon Eclipse! The presents are going to get old and grey before we can open them!!!!"  
  
"Presents?"  
  
[ Study ]  
  
"WOW!!!!! Look at all of them Eclipse!"  
  
Eclipse blushed a little with pleasure. He had taken the liberty to add a few extra gifts while Raenef hadn't been looking. Not of course that he would ever admit it.  
  
Raenef's hands darted to the edge of the pile and pulled out a lumpy package covered in bright red wrapping paper.  
  
"Eclipse! Open this one first!!!! It's from me!"  
  
"Certainly Master Raenef."  
  
Slowly Eclipse unwrapped the package to reveal. . . a pair of handcuffs and a whip?!?! (HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Did I get you?! ^-^ The day that actually happens is the day I give up being a human and go to live with the iguanas.)  
  
Slowly Eclipse unwrapped the package to reveal. . .  
  
Eclipse: -_- /This cannot be happening. . ./  
  
The thing that Raenef had chosen to give Eclipse was. . . a fuzzy, pink, full-body bunny pajama. Complete with ears, tail, and mini bunnies on the slipper part.(Yes, I do know I completely stole that idea from the movie 'A Christmas Story' but I couldn't help myself!)  
  
Loooooong silence.  
  
Raenef gave Eclipse a tearful puppy-eyed gaze. *Sniffle, sniffle* "D-D- Don't you l-like it Eclipse?"  
  
"Um, Master Raenef. . . it is very. . . nice."  
  
". . . YOU HATE IT!!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD!!!!!!!!! I JUST *sob* SAW YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY PJ'S (Raenef neglected to mention HOW he knew that. . . hehehe) AND I THOUGHT *sob* YOU COULD APPRECIATE SOMETHING I MADE ESPECIALLY FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raenef continued to bawl his eyes out, flooding the area around him while Eclipse stood trying to figure a way out of this.  
  
"*sigh* Master Raenef. If I wear it will you stop crying?"  
  
Raenef's tears stopped and he beamed at Eclipse, "YUP!"  
  
Five minutes later**********************************************************  
  
"AWWW!!!!!! ECLIPSE I JUST KNEW THAT PINK FLANNEL WAS YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Eclipse: -_- /If any other demons see this, I won't wait for it to spread in the demon world. Just give me one holy bolt to put me out of my misery./  
  
Raenef and Eclipse continued to open all the other gifts until Raenef left with the promise of bringing back a 'special' Christmas brunch. You have to pity Eclipse. . .  
  
One hour later**************************************************************  
  
"Master Raenef? Are you sure you don't need help cooking breakfast?"  
  
*Clang* *Sizzle* *BOOM* "Nope! I am doing just fine Eclipse!"  
  
"Why am I so terrified of what might be coming out of the kitchen then?" Eclipse muttered.  
  
As if on cue Raenef charged in with two steaming bowls of. . . well, it's unknown what it really was, but it looked to be oatmeal with eggs. Mixed together.  
  
Raenef smiled at Eclipse as he set down the two bowls.  
  
"Eat up Eclipse!"  
  
Eclipse looked from the substance in the bowl to his master's expectant face and back again. Nervously abandoning all of his instincts that were telling his to death drill his 'breakfast' he took a bite. Trying his hardest not to cringe or gag he swallowed the soupy mixture.  
  
"Well? Whaddya think??"  
  
"Very, very good Master Raenef." Eclipse managed to choke out. /How am I going to survive a day dressed as a pink bunny and not even knowing WHAT I ate for breakfast?! It is harder being a demon then the majority think. . ./  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
HAHAHA!!!! I am sorry if I threw you for a loop with the whole present thing, but I while I was writing this chapter I just couldn't get what Eclipse would look like if he got something similar to the first gift out of my head!!!! Next chapter is coming up soon, and beware! Due to popular (well, popular in my mind at least) there will, I repeat WILL be MISTLETOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	4. Mistletoe!

Hello again for the last time. . . I am afraid to say that this is going to be the last installment in my fanfic! Thank you again so much to all of you encouraging reviewers and people reading my story! Also, even though I warned you all last time, there WILL be a remarkably tiny bit of shounen-ai in here. Nothing too much out of character, but enough to make a few homophobes cringe. Thank you once again and here we go!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
[ Hallway Outside of Study -where the presents are- ]  
  
Eclipse is leaning against the wall gasping for breath. "I don't think I can take anymore of Master Raenef's cooking. I swear the last batch of sugar cookies had tuna in them. . ."  
  
"~Oh Eclipse~!!!!!!! Come try my fruitcake! I made the recipe myself!"  
  
/NO!/ Eclipse thought desperately, /I MUST get away!/  
  
Eclipse made a mad -but of course dignified- dash down the hall, but to no avail. Raenef took off after him and tackled Eclipse before he could even turn the corner.  
  
"Hee hee! C'mon Eclipse! You know you want to try it!"  
  
Once again Eclipse found himself in a situation that judging by the looks of the fruitcake, was hazardous to his health. His only choice was to try and change the subject. . .  
  
". . . Can you, um, get off of me Master Raenef?"  
  
"Oh right! Sorry Eclipse!" Raenef gasped scrambling off his tutor.  
  
The two sat on the floor trying to decide what to do next.  
  
Suddenly, Raenef looked up and giggled nervously.  
  
"Look Eclipse! It's mistletoe!"  
  
Eclipse stomach, despite all of the tortures it had been put through(Raenef's cooking ^-^), managed to do at least three flips before landing in his throat.  
  
"Yes. . . it appears so Master Raenef."  
  
"Well. . . we can't break tradition can we???" /OMG! Am I actually saying this?! Am I actually going to KISS Eclipse?!?!/  
  
"I suppose not Master Raenef. . ." /. . .maybe this whole Christmas idea isn't such a bad thing. . ./  
  
Raenef closed his eyes and slowly leaned toward Eclipse's face. He then felt the soft and warm lips he had spent so long thinking about press gently against his own. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he felt tongue pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes in surprise to look right into the face of LEECHE?!?!?!  
  
Raenef immediately pulled his head back in shock while Leeche beamed at him. Raenef looked around for Eclipse and found him blank with horror and loathing behind Leeche. She had evidently pushed him aside in order to kiss Raenef in his place.  
  
"Le-Le-Leeche. . . what are you doing here??????"  
  
"Hee hee! I know I said I was going to wait to become a beautiful lady for you, but I just couldn't stand the thought of you being all alone on Christmas!"  
  
Eclipse got over his shock long enough to think, /What am I?! A piece of scenery?!/ and to jerk Raenef about five more feet away from Leeche.  
  
Eclipse and Raenef: /Well, I guess I can forget about any more mistletoe plans. . ./  
  
"You haven't been accepting any other bride offerings have you Raenef?!?! I still can beat you with or without my dynamite powd-"  
  
"LEECHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU AT THE DEMON LORD'S CASTLE AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Oops! I guess my dad found out that I wasn't it my room anymore. . . I'll try to come back soon Raenef! Be a good boy and wait for me!" And with that, the most irritating entity in the universe(aka Leeche) left our two still dumbfounded heroes behind before one of them could use her as his new target for death drilling(gee, can you guess who?).  
  
Silence. . .  
  
Both Eclipse and Raenef slowly looked at each other, each one laughing nervously.  
  
Silence. . .  
  
". . . Master Raenef, I think I shall go get dinner started."  
  
"Oh. . . ok Eclipse."  
  
The two both left in opposite directions feeling distinctly uncomfortable and wondering what would have happened if Leeche hadn't of interrupted them. . .(AIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!! *ducks shoes and tomatoes being thrown at her* I'M SORRY! But think about it! There's no way it could happen that perfectly! RIGHT?! ^-^;)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
[ Dining Room ]  
  
Eclipse & Raenef: *Munch, munch, slurp, munch. . .*  
  
Eclipse suddenly stopped eating and stared down at his plate. Raenef looked up at asked, "What's the matter Eclipse? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing at all Master Raenef." Eclipse even managed to squeeze out a smile along with his lie. The real answer to Raenef's question was, /The thing is Master Raenef, I don't know what is the matter with me. Whenever I talk, touch, or just look at you I know I am in love with you. That's the problem. It's completely unacceptable to the demon world as we know it. . . but no matter what I do, I cannot change. I wonder if it is destined to be so. . ./(*-* Romantic Eclipse. . .)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
[ Raenef's Room ]  
  
*sigh* /Well this day didn't turn out to be what I planned. . . not even close. I hope Eclipse wasn't too mad about the whole mistletoe thing. I didn't know if it was too un-demonic to try to kiss your teacher. . . Ack! Who am I kidding? Eclipse was probably cringing the entire time. I just hope he won't be too mad at me. . ./  
  
Raenef's head jerked out of his pillow when he heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in Eclipse."  
  
Eclipse cautiously opened the door and poked his head inside. When he saw Raenef looking up at him curiously he came in and sat down on the floor beside Raenef's bed.  
  
"Master Raenef. . . I have a question to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
". . ." /Come on! You are Eclipse! One of the most infamous demons ever to live! You can do this!/ "Well, I was wondering. . ." Eclipse muttered. "if perhaps you would like to come to the library with me. It has the balcony and fireplace and there is something going on outside that I thought you might like. . . but I was not sure if you would be interested of course, but I was just walking by and I thought just in case. . . . ."  
  
After a few moments, Eclipse finally got the courage to look from the floor to Raenef's face. He was pleasantly surprised to see Raenef grinning ear to ear with unmistakable happiness.  
  
"That would be great Eclipse!"  
  
Eclipse allowed himself a very small smile before getting up and opening the door for Raenef.  
  
[ Library ]  
  
Raenef eagerly dashed to the open the French doors that led to the balcony. Eclipse grinned when he heard Raenef's delighted gasp. He grinned even more when he suddenly felt Raenef hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thank you so much Eclipse! I know it takes a lot of energy to do weather magic and the snow outside is so beautiful!"  
  
Eclipse gently hugged Raenef back saying, "If it pleases you my lord, it is more than worth the effort."  
  
Raenef sat down on the edge of the sofa so he could still watch the snow falling while Eclipse went to the mantle and brought back two steaming mugs of cocoa before sitting down next to Raenef.  
  
As Raenef leaned against Eclipse, the last thing he murmured before sleep claimed him was, "Merry Christmas Eclipse. . ."  
  
Eclipse smiled. "Merry Christmas. . . Raenef." And gently kissed his forehead.  
  
And so with the snow falling softly outside and Raenef and Eclipse snuggled together on the couch, this demon lord's Christmas came to a close.  
  
THE END  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
WOW! THANK YOU EVERYONE SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME THREW THIS FANFIC! I would have never finished it if I hadn't gotten so many great reviews! Thank you so much *glomps reviewers and world in general*!!!!!! And now for a little advertising. . . please read my other fanfic, "The Worst Sailor Moon Story Ever"- it is on KariOhki's account (thanks again Kari) and while it doesn't include Demon Diary(I'm sorry! I hadn't even heard of it yet!) it includes (and of course parodies) MANY other series! If you hate or love Sailor Moon, I would recommend it! THANK YOU AGAIN AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
